


30 Lukercy Kisses

by pretense



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 30 Kisses, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lukercy response to the 30 kisses challenge. 100 words per prompt. Various themes per kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LOOK OVER HERE

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are borrowed from the [30kisses LJ Community](http://30kisses.livejournal.com/262235.html)
> 
> Originally posted on [a-lukercy-sextape on Tumblr](http://a-lukercy-sextape.tumblr.com/tagged/30-Lukercy-Kisses)

* * *

“Ready to join the other Cabins for sword practice?” Luke asks, locking up the storage room.

Percy worries his bottom lip, faltering in his steps. “Um…”

Ice-blue eyes settle on the younger demigod and Luke puts up a smile, urging him closer.

“Actually, I was kind of hoping we’d keep the one-on-one lessons,” Percy admits, stopping in front of Luke, heat rising to his cheeks as they lock gazes.

Luke raises his brows pleasantly.

“I’m not avoiding anybody–”

“But you’d rather have alone time with me?”

Percy’s jaw drops comically.

Luke chuckles, pressing a kiss atop the boy’s head.


	2. NEWS; LETTER

It’s half-past seven when Percy trudges over to the kitchen following the smell of blueberry pancakes.

Everything’s golden; the flowery wallpaper blooming buttercups, the lace curtains amber. A cheerful humming greets his ears along with the whistling kettle.

Percy makes his way to the table (round, blue checkered tablecloth, four chairs around it) and sits down. He picks up the newspaper, going straight to the business section.

“Good morning,” came the husky voice of his partner and Percy folds down the top of the paper in time to meet Luke’s sweet kiss.

“Morning,” Percy replies, stealing a quick second kiss.


	3. JOLT!

Back pressed against the tree, Percy held his breath, eyes squeezed shut. He listened intently – children’s laughter, the ice cream caravan’s jingle on repeat, the chatty mothers sharing the latest gossip.

“Ready or not, bitches, here I come!”

If his eyes were open, Percy would’ve rolled them in exasperation. He settled on quietly snickering at the absurdity of their situation. Only Luke would shout that in the middle of a playground.

Who’s idea was it to play hide and seek anyway?

Warm lips suddenly covered his own and Percy realized he’d been laughing aloud.

Luke wore a triumphant grin. “Gotcha.”


	4. OUR DISTANCE AND THAT PERSON

“Special delivery!” came the exuberant call from the window.

Luke ignored it in favor of continuing his reading.

“Come on, kiddo, you know who it’s from,” Hermes teased, welcoming himself into the apartment. In his hand was a small cream envelope which bore a Manhattan address.

The demigod raised an unimpressed gaze at his excitable father. He folded a page corner and closed the book, opening his palm.

The god of messengers gave up the letter with a fond smile, ruffling Luke’s hair before disappearing.

The paper held minimal yet heavy words.

_Wait for me. I love you._

_-Percy x_


	5. "ANO SA..." ("HEY, YOU KNOW...")

“He’s totally cruising you,” Rachel stated matter-of-factly.

“Shut up.”

“Percy, come on, he’s been staring at you all night.”

“Stop it!”

“Seriously, he’s heading right here.”

“Let it go, Rachel.” Percy frowned. “I’m the one crushing on Luke, he’s a senior, he wouldn’t-”

“Hi.”

Percy’s throat closed up, wide eyes finding the object of his affections standing right beside him. “H-hi…”

“Percy Jackson, right?” The tip of a pink tongue teases Luke’s lips as he smiles down at the teen.

“Yeah…”

“Can I buy you a drink?”

“Um. Sure.”

“Cool.” Luke winks and blows him a kiss. “Be right back.”


	6. THE SPACE BETWEEN DREAMS AND REALITY

The thick foliage painted patches of sunlight on their faces. Luke led the way with a deceptively bright smile, Backbiter held in one hand.

Percy followed with his heart jackhammering inside his chest.

Ahead of them was the clearing. Percy intercepted Luke before he even started his speech.

“Take me with you.”

Sometimes Luke flew into a rage, others he’d simply look dumbfounded. Today, though, Luke smile grew wider.

Percy strode up, pulling Luke into a kiss – sloppy, uncoordinated. And Luke smirks at the taste of desperation.

Unbidden, he wakes up alone, wondering (not for the first time) _what if._


	7. SUPERSTAR

Luke was the varsity captain and everyone worshipped the ground he walked on. Percy was the biology nerd with the boy-next-door charm.

Mutual friends led to their introduction and mutual interest tightened that bond like superglue. Casual touches began to linger, smiles sharing something secret.

It was a roundabout dance until Luke plucked up the courage to do something.

They were in Percy’s room, textbooks scattered on the floor. It was easy to lean over, heart suspiciously calm, and try for a light kiss.

For a second, they held their breaths. Then Percy melted into him, sweet smiles and perfection.


	8. OUR OWN WORLD

There were times when everything was just too much; when expectations rose too high, when his calm front was difficult to keep up, when the two worlds he lived in became too overwhelming.

Sometimes Percy needed an escape, a little section of his own where no one could bother him just for a while.

Luke was his escape, distracting him from the realities. Like the fact that they were enemies, that there was a war, that this was wrong.

Feverish kisses and possessive grips - a frantic search for heat, for completion, distraction.

A secret world of their own.

Delusion.


	9. DASH

In hindsight, Percy should’ve expected it.

Luke is a flight risk of sorts. He ran away from his home. He ran away from Camp. And now he’s running away right after giving Percy a spectacularly breath-taking kiss.

Percy’s left standing by the lake, lips still stinging, cheeks burning hot, utterly breathless. He hears the water splashing behind him with the naiads’ questioning voices.

“Sorry. I’ve gotta–”Percy doesn’t finish his excuse, his legs rushing to follow the son of Hermes.

On the front porch of cabin eleven, Percy catches up, pulling Luke into a bold kiss in front of everyone.


	10. #10

Tearstains had dried on the sheets but the man cocooned inside them remained unmoving. Murky grey light filtered in from the window, a light drizzle spattering raindrops on the glass pane.

He buried his nose into the pillow, curling up tighter, trying in vain to find warmth on the empty bed.

It’s the scene that Luke walked into, through unlocked doors, utterly soaked, face displaying regret.

Percy bolted upright, sheets thrown off, hair messy, jersey falling off one shoulder, red-rimmed eyes wide.

Cautious, Luke kneeled beside the bed, taking Percy’s hands into his own; carefully, he kissed the bandaged hands.


	11. GARDENIA

Luke finds a flower on his desk and it’s not Valentine’s Day. It’s curious and it makes him smile. The other teachers tease him mercilessly and the kids get all giggly about it but Luke takes it all in stride, carrying the flower everywhere. 

Another one pops up the next day and the charade goes on for a week.

It’s very flattering but the anonymity was grating on Luke. On Monday, Luke leaves a note on his desk; the next day, a short response is tied to the fresh gardenia.

_‘I really want to kiss you, beautiful. Come find me.’_


	12. IN A GOOD MOOD

The cheering crowd coupled with the loud horn signalling the end of the match just about broke everyone’s eardrums.

They won. The goddamn championship title was theirs.

Confetti canons blasted gold foil everywhere, the stadium lights shone down on wildly beaming faces.

The whole team gathered at the center in a massive group hug where Percy found himself snatched into muscled arms and a well-defined chest.

Luke’s smile sent the euphoria in his system to overdrive. Percy leaned up and kissed the team captain.

Percy’s face went red but Luke only kissed him deeper. The intoxicating sweet taste of victory.


	13. EXCESSIVE CHAIN

Luke got around. He’s had every senior at Camp, Percy’s been told, but he never took them seriously.

On one hand, it’s assuring to know Luke liked guys, too. On the other, it’s a little daunting knowing how fickle he was.

Capture the Flag got Percy paired with Luke to stand guard. There was something in the air that night and it made Percy shiver. The next thing he knew Luke had him pressed against a tree, armor forgotten, lips locked and searing.

Luke never liked for things to last longer than they should. Percy wanted to be the exception.


	14. RADIO-CASSETTE PLAYER

“Achoo!”

Dust particles flew and Percy swatted the air in front of him while Luke carried a dusty old box. He set it down on the rug where it revealed an impressive number of old cassette tapes.

Luke bent over, fishing out a tape and popping it inside their ancient radio. He held out his hand.

“I thought we were supposed to be cleaning up the attic?” Percy smiled wryly, wrapping his arms around Luke’s neck.

“We deserve a break.” Luke kissed the tip of his lover’s nose, swaying their bodies to the mellow beat on the makeshift dance floor.


	15. PERFECT BLUE

In a laughably tasteless twist of fate, the thing that offed Percy Jackson was a pit scorpion.

It’s a peaceful walk down the pebbled lanes of Elysium until a mouth-watering smell catches his attention. Sitting on a windowsill of the nearest house was a tray of blue cookies. Being all of thirty years old Percy knows better than to waltz right up there but it was simply too tempting. He takes one.

“They’re not for free, y’know.” That give-‘em-hell smirk is the same as he remembers.

“You made these?”

“Years of practice. And it’s one kiss apiece.”

Percy smiles. “Sold.”


	16. INVINCIBLE; UNRIVALLED

Luke was a fierce fighter, unyielding, fearless. An undisputed master of his craft.

Percy was his best student, sharing all those qualities but on a softer, kinder scale.

Every duel was an intimate dance, a clash of forces powered by the same passion. The crash of blades creating surreal symphony, war cries alluding to angels’ hymns.

It created immeasurable thrill and sometimes the battlefield wasn’t enough.

Luke’s kisses were fierce, unyielding, demanding. Intent on taking and bruising much like his fighting style.

Percy’s kisses matched Luke’s ferocity, not giving dominance a chance.

In the end, it’s still just another arena.


	17. kHz (KILOHERTZ)

Luke couldn’t hear himself think over the deep hypnotic drumbeats and heavy bass riffs but it wasn’t like he needed to do much thinking anyway.

Percy rolled them over, still attached at the lips, displacing the blue covers of his bed.

Luke opened his mouth to welcome the velvety tongue, hands kept busy with mapping his boyfriend’s body through cotton and denim.

Percy reciprocated by slipping his hand between them.

The drag of the zipper was suddenly too loud.

“Honestly, boys, this music’s too loud and you’re not even listening.” Sally Jackson shook her head. “I’m trying to watch TV.”


	18. "SAY AHH..."

Camp Half-Blood was never the ideal place for a date; it simply had no such thing as privacy.

That was probably why Percy found himself in a canoe in the middle of the lake one fine Saturday morning.

It’s a date, Luke said.

Come dessert, Percy was pretty sure that it’s actually a marriage proposal because the counselor just revealed blue chocolate-covered strawberries.

Luke insisted in feeding him the first bite and Percy practically melted at the taste, more so when Luke’s lips followed.

Of course, that’s when the hoots and catcalls erupted from the demigods watching at the shorelines.


	19. RED

“He’s asking for you.”

Scared green eyes snapped open and the previously immobile form sprang to attention.

There’s a grunt of disproval from the matron as she filed her nurses out and pulled the door shut behind the boy. Perseus hurried to the only occupied bunk, all but falling to his knees beside it.

The bandaged man admonished his unspoken apology with a weak smile. “Perseus, beside me, please.”

The boy obediently climbed onto the bed, carefully fitting his form to his master’s side.

Luke kissed the boy’s temple. “I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if you got hurt.”


	20. THE ROAD HOME

Nobody just escapes from the Underworld unscathed, nobody just returns to life. Then again, nobody just hosts a Titan’s spirit either. Luke Castellan was anything but a nobody.

It was a hard bargain and he only got one week.

The journey out was perilous but every step was worth the pain.

He found the apartment easily enough, climbed through the window and woke the teen with a kiss. It would’ve been almost funny how quickly Percy dissolved to tears upon seeing him, except they didn’t have time for it.

He has seven days with Percy Jackson to last the year.


	21. VIOLENCE; PILLAGE/PLUNDER; EXTORTION

If you think about it, he was actually lucky that the mercenary was willing to forego the lives of many and the family fortune for the price of him.

But now that everything’s done, Percy doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do. Technically, he’s a slave but the soft bed and meat-laden dinner before him spoke otherwise.

Night time grew deeper and soon they were off to bed. The mercenary caressed his cheek, leaning in close and pressing a firm kiss on juvenile lips.

Percy just stares, heat rising to his cheeks at the revelation.

Not a slave, a harlot.


	22. CRADLE

Luke’s dreams were usually filled with green light and monstrous roars - sending chills down his spine and waking him up in the middle of the night doused in cold sweat.

But tonight, Luke wasn’t the only one awake.

From a dark corner of the cabin came soft sounds of crying.

Blue eyes used to the shadows found the newcomer curled up at his corner.

Luke went over, setting down beside the boy and embracing him. Percy was too distraught to care, hugging the counselor back fiercely. Lips settled on the sweat-damp forehead, on tear-stained cheeks.

It should’ve been awkward.


	23. CANDY

“Come on Perce, I bought these especially for you!”

“On the day I got my braces,” Percy deadpanned, unimpressed eyes looking at the box of bonbons.

“Naturally,” Luke said without remorse, unwrapping one and popping the chocolate into his mouth.

Percy rolled his eyes and turned away, biting his tongue at the discomfort of having metal brackets on his teeth. A hand on his shoulder pulled him back and Percy found Luke leaning over him with a wicked smirk.

Luke’s tongue slipped past his lips and Percy tasted bittersweet chocolate.

“This is stupid,” Percy blushed, picking another bonbon to taste.


	24. GOOD NIGHT

_“IF YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR WE ARE THROUGH!”_

_“FINE!”_

_“FINE!”_

An hour later found aggravated knocks on the penthouse door.

He raised a brow, opening the door to a man stripped of the corporate detachment he’d always associated him with. He licked his dry lips, appraising the haggard form. “I don’t think I have an appointment with you tonight, Mr.–”

“Fuck appointments!” The man pushed forward and crashed their mouths together.

It’s all rage and bruising heat and he decides that tonight’s service will be free of charge. The bedroom’s too far away but the carpet would suffice.


	25. FENCE

Luke was barely aware of the dozen pairs of eyes staring at him, the big bright eyes of one Percy Jackson had captured his full attention. The teen’s face was flushed red and the empty absinthe bottle he’d just spun was pointing directly at the blond.

His heart lodged itself in his throat, two words ringing clear in Luke’s mind: _Well, fuck_.

Thalia pushed Percy forward. Annabeth reminded them of the 7-second rule.

Percy avoided his eyes, a sharp intake of breath before he pressed their lips together. Firm yet so very gentle.

Shit. Should he kiss back or not?


	26. IF ONLY I COULD MAKE YOU MINE

The day he realized he was pining after his 23-year-old male cousin was the day Percy Jackson knew he was screwed.

It didn’t help that his Dad announced his coming out at the family reunion. Luke was _right there_ with his pretty girlfriend and his blue eyes stared right into Percy’s soul. The teen prayed for the ground to swallow him up.

And then everyone started clapping and being supportive and Luke freaking walked up to him.

Luke pinched Percy’s cheeks and planted a kiss to his temple, “I’m proud of you, cuz.”

Percy smiled weakly, “Thanks.”

He’s _so_ screwed.


	27. OVERFLOW

Percy sat up in the bathtub, drawing back the shower curtains as the door swung open.

Luke entered, arms crossed over his chest. “I have a meeting within the hour. Get out.”

“But I’m not done.”

“Then move over.” Luke pulled off his towel and stepped under the shower spray.

The sound of slapping water got him turning around to find Percy leaning back, one hand between his spread legs. “Oh don’t mind me…”

Luke made a mental note to sort out his priorities later.

“You bastard,” Luke whispered, sinking into the water, wiping off the smirk on Percy’s lips.


	28. WADA CALCIUM CD3

Luke’s reflection smirks back at him as he opens the bathroom cabinet. He wasn’t snooping, merely curious as to what darling Percy keeps inside it.

There were the usual toiletries (unsurprisingly all colored blue) and beside them is a white bottle. Luke picks it up, finding it to be a calcium supplement.

Percy chooses that second to pop into the bathroom. “Luke, lunch is – oh god.”

Luke smirks at him and shakes the bottle. “I kind of like you being pretty short.”

Percy blushes brightly, putting the bottle back. “Mom bought it okay? Shut up.”

Luke kisses him quick. “Cute.”


	29. THE SOUND OF WAVES

Everyday the boy visits him at the institution, he practically watched him grow into a man, and then one day that boy-turned-man takes him home.

It’s to a summery seaside cabin in Montauk. Luke spends his days walking along the shore. The man, Percy, joins him when he doesn’t have work. Luke finds Percy’s company soothing even if it isn’t clear what they really are. Sometimes, while Luke sleeps, he feels a fleeting press of warmth on his lips.

“Are you my lover?” Luke finally asks one day.

Percy looks at him and smiles _that smile_. “I wish I was.”


	30. KISS

Luke passes him a wine bottle and Percy takes a long gulp from it. It’s prom night. They’re dateless and wearing tuxedos at the backseat of Luke’s car.

“What’s so great about kissing anyway?” Percy pouts.

Luke just smirks at him and takes back the bottle. “It’s not something easily put into words…”

Percy’s all warm inside and he moves closer, eyelids falling to half-masts. “Won’t you show me?”

It’s just the words Luke’s been waiting for. Percy is pliant when Luke turns his face, kissing him softly and tasting sweet wine.

He soon learns how intoxicating it really is.


End file.
